An unmanned vehicle, which may also be referred to as an autonomous vehicle, is a vehicle capable of travel without a physically-present human operator. An unmanned vehicle may operate in a remote-control mode, in an autonomous mode, or in a partially autonomous mode.
When an unmanned vehicle operates in a remote-control mode, a pilot or driver that is at a remote location can control the unmanned vehicle via commands that are sent to the unmanned vehicle via a wireless link. When the unmanned vehicle operates in autonomous mode, the unmanned vehicle typically moves based on pre-programmed navigation waypoints, dynamic automation systems, or a combination of these. Further, some unmanned vehicles can operate in both a remote-control mode and an autonomous mode, and in some instances may do so simultaneously. For instance, a remote pilot or driver may wish to leave navigation to an autonomous system while manually performing another task, such as operating a mechanical system for picking up objects, as an example.
Various types of unmanned vehicles exist for various different environments. For instance, unmanned vehicles exist for operation in the air, on the ground, underwater, and in space. Examples include quad-copters and tail-sitter UAVs, among others. Unmanned vehicles also exist for hybrid operations in which multi-environment operation is possible. Examples of hybrid unmanned vehicles include an amphibious craft that is capable of operation on land as well as on water or a floatplane that is capable of landing on water as well as on land. Other examples are also possible.
UAVs may be used to carry a load to be delivered. As examples, UAVs may be used to deliver medical equipment and/or supplies to a medical situation, such as an accident scene, or to deliver a package to an individual or business. In operation the payload to be delivered is secured to the UAV and the UAV is then flown to the desired delivery site. Once the UAV arrives at the delivery site, the UAV may land to deliver the payload, or operate in a hover mode and lower the payload from the UAV towards the delivery site.
A payload-release mechanism may be used that releases the payload upon landing at the delivery site. Alternately, a payload-release mechanism may be used that secures a winch line to the payload, where the payload-release mechanism is configured to release the payload from the line when a control system determines that the payload is touching or within a threshold distance from the ground.
When a payload is carried outside of the aircraft or UAV, there are a series of packaging challenges that need to be addressed. The package creates aerodynamic drag on the system. The outer mold line of the package needs to be carefully formed to minimize its aerodynamic impact. A traditional rectangular box creates an undesirable amount of drag.
Furthermore, the package enclosure needs to protect its contents from the environment (temperature, moisture, dirt, insects, impact, etc). A package enclosure on the outside of an aircraft or UAV is subjected to a wide range of environmental conditions. The package enclosure needs to be durable enough to safely contain its cargo.
The package enclosure also requires a firm attachment point to the aircraft or UAV. A package mounted to the exterior of an aircraft affects the flight dynamics of the system and needs to be rigidly mounted so that it does not shift in flight.
In addition, the package contents need to be held in place inside the package enclosure. Shifting contents will affect the aircraft's balance which will affect its flight dynamics